Beginnings of a Lifetime
by Andrina Sparda
Summary: K/S When their first five year voyage on the Enterprise began Kirk and Spock were not even friends. Then something changed,their flirting on the bridge and helping each other could develop into something beautiful. But will they let it?
1. Chapter 1

**Beginnings of a Lifetime**

**Prologue**

Jim walked onto the bridge for the Alpha shift feeling well rested. He had gotten his reports for Star Fleet command done in record time now that he was used to the required format. His fast work gained him a few extra hours of much needed sleep. He knew he was still inexperienced as a Captain and the paper work was only one aspect that he needed to master. Jim had a feeling that this five year voyage would provide all the experience he could handle. Dealing with so many people in a confined area, even as large as the Enterprise was something else he had to learn. He looked around the bridge and found Spock at the science station, concentrating very hard on something on his view screen that Jim was sure he would hear about sooner or later. Uhura was busying her self checking for subspace frequencies and very obviously avoiding looking in Spock's direction. Jim sighed and sat down in the command chair.

The bridge was quiet, and Jim knew that was a problem. That meant that no one was talking; only speculating rumors. Chekov and Sulu only glanced at each other every once in awhile nervously. The tension in the room was obvious. By now everyone had heard that Uhura and Spock had an argument, a bad one. It was the 'we don't belong together anymore', relationship ending kind of bad. Somehow he was not surprised by the ending of their relationship. It seemed that Spock was only humoring Uhura at times when he saw them together. Jim knew from plenty of experience with screwing up relationships, that it gets old fast.

Of course no one but Spock and Uhura knew the real reason for their break up. Quite frankly Jim didn't care. He just hoped that the rumors and drama were kept off the bridge. Well, that was sort of the truth. Jim _did_ care because he had been attempting to develop a friendship with both his communications officer and his Second in Command over the past few months. It was necessary if they were going to work so closely together for the next _five_ years.

Well, Jim decided, nothing loosens tension like business.

"Mr. Spock, report," Jim commanded in his most authoritative tone. He swore he saw Chekov jump a little. The almost clairvoyant kid was growing on him, only Spock out matched his physics and computations.

Spock stood up from his view screen and straightened his blue uniform, then walked over to the command chair. With his hands clasped behind his back, he stood at attention. Jim noticed that his first officers Vulcan features were calm but his eyes showed a hint of the storm that threatened his Vulcan reserve. Jim looked over his first officer and grinned as he stared at the pointy delicate ears. He didn't know why he found them captivating be he did, they always drew his eyes. His concentration was broken away from Spock's ears as Spock began his report.

"Mr. Scott's upgrades are nearly completed, and we should be expecting new orders from Star Fleet Command at any time Captain," Spock replied in his calm deep voice. He only relayed the information that Jim already suspected.

"Thank you Mr. Spock Now-"

"Captain, new orders from Star Fleet Command have just come through, priority one. We are to change course for the Alpha quadrant, the coordinates have been sent to the ships computer. A science vessel made a discovery of a new life sustaining planet. They require our assistance," Uhura interrupted in her professional manner. Her tone was a little sharper than usual but Spock was in her view. Jim figured that may have had something to do with it.

"Very well Lieutenant. Chekov, set our new course for the Alpha quadrant,"

"Aye sir" Chekov replied and with his small nimble fingers he set in their course heading.

Spock went back to his station very stoically. Jim however, could tell by his friend's response to the orders of a raised eyebrow and tilted head that he was excited. He was sure that Spock was already cataloging all the scientific experiments and observations he was going to be doing in this mission. Star Fleet Command might as well have given the Vulcan candy.

Jim was more than a little intrigued by their new orders him self. It would be a little over two days before they reached their destination. Jim had another mission to pursue within that time, getting to know Spock better. Even though they had now served on the Enterprise for three months Spock had divulged very little information about himself to Jim. They played Chess and even dined in the mess hall together since their shifts usually ended around the same time. Their conversations during their interactions were mostly about work or Jim jabbering about complaints he had with Star Fleet Command. Neither one of the two men discussed their past any other personal information with each other. Jim didn't know why it was so important to him that he get to know his First Officer, perhaps it had something to do with what the alternate Spock had told him. He and Spock were supposed to friends, and Jim didn't object so he was going to try.

Jim entered the Recreation room after his shift was done without bothering to change out of his uniform. _The captain was always on duty after all_ Jim thought. The lights were low and it was noisy as usual with Uhura and Scotty joking and laughing. The music playing in the back ground was a Scottish fiddle tune that he did not recognize. Jim knew that it was a long shot but he had to check if Spock had come here. Jim looked around and at first he missed him, but on a second look he found Spock.

The Vulcan was seated at the chess table, alone. He looked at the board as if he was trying to make it move by telekinesis. Jim almost laughed at this thought but suppressed it as he neared the chess table.

"Hey Spock," Jim said with a grin. Jim knew that it was strange that he always grinned in Spock's presence. He guessed it was that he felt like he had to do the smiling for them both since Spock couldn't.

Spock looked up at Jim for a moment and then went back to staring at the board.

"Capitan" Spock finally acknowledged.

"What are you doing Spock?" Jim asked. He looked the board over and it was set up to replicate the end of their last game.

"I am attepting to understand the logic of how you won our last match with such seemingly uncalculated moves Captain," Spock replied calmly.

"That's just it Spock, my moves aren't calculated until they are put into action," Jim replied as he sat down in the chair across from Spock.

"So I have observed. Do you wish to play again Captain?" Spock asked and looked at Jim. Jim could see that Spock needed a distraction and that is why he was at the Rec room even if he wouldn't admit it. Spock had hoped Jim would find him here.

"Sure Spock, and you can call me Jim when were not on the bridge or on official business," Jim said. Jim felt something in the pit of his stomach as he said those words. No one called him Jim but Bones and family. Why had he just given Spock this right as well? He thought that Perhaps he was just feeling like a softie and taking pity on Spock who was having a hard time.

Spock's eyes soften a little. Jim could tell but he was sure others probably wouldn't. Jim was damn good at reading people if he didn't say so himself. Without a reply Spock set up the board for a new game. Spock gave the Captain white since he had won the last game. Jim made his first move.

"So rough day on the bridge," Jim said as he watched Spock's slender fingers make his own move on the board.

Jim made his counter move. Spock was already trying to back him into a corner. _Damn_

"I do not know what you are referring to Captain. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred," Spock said retreating a little into his stoic tone. Jim did not miss Spock's pointed use of his rank instead of his name.

_Ok, friendship has to be earned, fair enough_, Jim thought as he watched Spock side swipe him on the board with a knight.

"Check" Spock replied almost smugly. Jim got the feeling he wasn't only talking about the game.

Jim quickly made a counter move with his queen and took Spock's knight. Jim smiled. He knew it was a reckless move. He could tell Spock thought so as well by the raised eyebrow he graced him with.

"Come on, its not easy working with someone you just broke up with. The tension was so thick it was about to drive me crazy." He wasn't going to let Spock avoid this conversation. Sometimes no mater what Spock said, some things were better gotten off the chest.

Spock took a deep breath and then moved an offence against the now open queen.

"If you are attempting to inquire what had transpired between my self and Lieutenant Uhura, I would prefer not to converse about my personal matters." Spock replied. His posture stiffened as he watched Jim make another illogical move the board to block Spock's attack.

Spock made his counter move after a moment of consideration. _Spock is brilliant that I can't deny_ Jim thought as he looked at the board that was now not placed in his favor at all.

Jim took another leap of faith and used his queen again to break out of Spock's well organized trap once again.

"Break ups hurt. I understand if you don't want to talk about it," Jim said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Jim could tell his words had the intended affect. Spock looked at him for a moment. Jim could see a flash of anger for just an instant appear on Spock's pale and normally serine face.

Spock's lips tightened as he took the queen with his well calculated back up plan.

"As you are well aware I have no feelings about the matter. The situation was simple, we were incompatible. It became increasingly difficult to communicate with her without a misunderstanding or emotional outburst on her part. We decided that it was time to reevaluate our relationship," Spock replied as he watched Jim make his fatal mistake on the board.

Spock moved in on Jim's King like a snake on a mouse.

"Checkmate" Spock informed Jim his expression was as Vulcan as ever but Jim could see it in Spock's eyes that he enjoyed winning. Even though, Jim couldn't help but feel like he had won some other game that was being played underneath the chess.

"Yeah well, you guys are going to eventually go back to being friends right?" Jim asked as he stretched in his chair.

"That is up to her Captain," Spock informed him as he leaned back slightly.

"She doesn't stay mad or upset for long. After a little while she will get over it," Jim said reassuringly.

Spock said nothing but just nodded. Jim figured that Spock had known that already but some times it helped when someone confirmed your theories.

"Well I am going to go get some shut eye. I have a feeling I should get all the sleep I can get before we reach the Alpha quadrant. Good night Spock thanks for the game," Jim said and got up out of his chair.

"Goodnight Captain. Perhaps we could play again tomorrow?" Spock asked as he looked down almost timidly. Jim felt elated at the fact that Spock wanted his company. Jim knew that Spock's question probably made him happier than it should have. But it was a normal reaction to getting a Vulcan to ask for your company, right? At least that how he chose to interpret it.

"Sure Spock, same time, same place," with those words and a warm smile Jim left the Rec room.

**A/N- Ok guys the next Chapter will be the beginning of the flirting on the bridge and their first dangerous mission together. I just put this up here to see if anyone would be interested in this! Please review and let me know if I should continue. Oh and I really do like Uhura so she will be a very cool Chick in this once she calms a little ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- First, thank you very much to all who reviewed and or added this story to your favs or anything else of that nature. It brought me great joy! Secondly, This is about building a relationship, which takes time. Please bare with me, I know it seems to be moving slow but I will get there I promise. Also I may be doing a little editing on this chapter soon. I wanted to go ahead and post it since you guys have all already waited long enough for it. The next chapter I promise will not take nearly as long to be posted. ******

**Beginnings of a Lifetime**

**Chapter One**

The next evening Jim walked into the nearly empty Rec room once again to look for Spock. He had been looking forward to their game after a long day on the bridge preparing for the upcoming mission. _What ever that is, _Jim thought to him self with irritation. Through the dimmed lights he made his way to the chess table. He could see the chess board and two very empty seats. Jim began to panic. Perhaps he had been too hasty to think that Spock really wanted his company? Jim had never even gotten around to apologizing for the things he said to Spock to provoke him now almost four months ago. He hoped that he didn't still hold it against him. After all Spock hadn't even brought it up. It was as if there was a silent understanding between them. They both knew that what Jim had done was for the best and that Spock had indeed been too emotionally compromised to be in command. However, that didn't mean that the encounter hadn't left scars that could hinder their growing friendship. It didn't help matters that Jim still felt guilty over the whole thing.

"Captain?"

Jim nearly jumped as he turned quickly and saw Spock directly behind him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jim admitted with a smile.

"I did not intend to startle you. I apologize for not arriving sooner, I was needed at the science lab,'" Spock said as he took a seat with feline like grace that Jim loved to watch and admire.

_How does he do that? Ok enough gawking at the first officer, _Jim thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it. I just got here not too long ago my self," Jim said as he tried not to show the relief in his voice. He took his own seat across from his first officer. Spock did not reply but made his first move on the board. Jim analyzed it for a moment and then countered. His mind was still troubled by his thoughts from earlier.

_Spock seems completely relaxed. The tenseness that was there before has dissipated a little, thank god. Perhaps this would be a good time to discuss some deeper issues with Spock. I have to __know how he feels about being under my _command_, if he can handle it, if I can handle it. _With those thoughts Jim_ decided_ to end the silence that had formed between Spock and himself.

"Spock--- do you trust me?" Jim asked without looking at Spock but at his hands.

Spock took a deep breath and moved his knight to take Jim's pawn.

"I do not believe we know each other well enough for me to properly answer your inquiry Captain," Spock answered dryly.

"I don't mean personally I mean as your Captain, do you believe I have what it takes to keep us alive for the next five years?" Jim asked, not really knowing why he was baring his insecurities to Spock of all people. Jim thought about all his mistakes as a child and adolescent, no matter how many times Pike or others told him that he had potential it only served tomake him feel even more insecure. He knew he had potential to be awesome and badass, but through his experience he also knew his deep emotional outburst had a way of making him a potential screw up as well.

_How does Spock see me? Of all people, Spock will tell me the truth, and that's what I need right now,_ He thought as he watched for a response.

Spock looked thoughtful for a moment as he watched Jim counter his knight's attack. He made his own defensive move before answering.

"From my observation of your performance during the Vulcan crisis as well our missions over the past few months; I believe you to be a more than capable Captain. You are better fit to command than I had been or ever will be. I would not have returned to the Enterprise if I had felt differently." Spock replied as he looked at Jim with his deep dark eyes intently.

"You would make a fine Captain. I do not want you to think that what happened reflects on your capabilities at all Spock. I just wanted to be sure that you were with me on this all the way. I have to be able to count on you," Jim replied, shocked by Spock's praise. Jim then took Spock's Rook that was protecting his king.

"Check" Jim informed him with a smug look on his boyish face.

"If it is my support you are asking for, you have it, though I had believed that was already apparent. As for my command abilities, it is not only recent events that had led me to that conclusion. I have never desired Command. I have always known that my place was at the science station and not in the captain's chair. It was my rank and experience that has led to become first officer, not ambition." Spock said honestly as he did a move that made Jim gasp in surprise at the board.

_I bet he had that move planned twenty minutes ago_, Jim thought with exasperation. Jim countered with a last minute attack that sealed Spock's fate on the board.

"Check mate"

"I appreciate that Spock, it means a lot to me that you trust my command abilities. I am sure that you will get plenty of your own command opportunities before this voyage is through," Jim replied frankly, as he took in how quickly he had been beaten. _He must have been really distracted tonight_, Jim thought.

"I hope not Captain," Spock said quietly.

He took this sentiment and their conversation as a whole, as a good step towards the friendship that Jim had been working towards. They now knew exactly where they stood with one another. Jim realized as he took it all in that this was something that had been missing and badly needed between them.

________________________________________________________________

Jim sat in his chair and took a deep breath of contentment. The air was no longer thick with fear and awkwardness. Things were back to normal and Uhura and Spock were at the communications station deciding the best translation for a subspace message she had picked up. It had taken a few days but it seemed Spock and Uhura were patching together at least a good working relationship, slowly but surly. That was good news to Jim as he hated to see a good friendship die out. After all, he didn't know what he would do without Bones. The academy certainly was made more bearable because of his southern, dirty mouthed best friend.

As if Bones had heard his thoughts, the doctor barged through the turbo lift doors and on to the bridge. His lips were tightly pressed together and his fists were clinched at his side.

"_Yep, a scolding is on the way and a bad one_, Jim thought with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Damn it Jim, I've been lookin' for you! You have a physical to complete remember! I want it done before we get to wherever god forsaken place we are suppose to be going to." Bones said grumpily.

"I know, why do you think I ignored your Comms?" Jim said with a smirk. He could see Bones face actually turn a nice shade of purple.

"That's not funny Jim, my patients are under orders not to ignore me and that includes you! I've gotta do my job as well as you have to do yours! If you don't come to sick bay with me right now you will never see an away mission again if I have anything to do with it! And that goes for you too!" Bones hissed as he pointed at Spock. Spock only slightly nodded and raised an eyebrow and then went back to his own work without a word. Jim sighed, he knew that his chief medical officer could indeed keep him on the ship. He also knew that Bones did have to do his job, whether Jim liked it or not.

"Alright Bones, you win. After my shift sickbay will be our next stop but you owe me a drink," Jim said as he patted Bones on the arm. Spock looked a Jim with a look that Jim had learned to interpret as his version of a glare, but said nothing once again. Jim realized that he could order Spock to go, but he hoped saying it this way would prevent that.

"Now you're talkin," Bones replied with a big grin.

The doctor didn't budge from the bridge after their loud conversation. Jim was amused, it seemed Bones intended to stay to personally escort both Jim and Spock to sickbay after their shift. Jim took his attention away from his best friend. Jim had things that needed to be done. Something about this mission didn't sit right with him and he needed someone else's perspective.

Jim watched Spock from the corner of his eye to see if he was too busy to interrupt. His tall slender form was bent over Uhura as the spoke quietly. Jim grinned, he couldn't help it. The site of Spock more relaxed and working things out with his ex made him feel good about their conversation during chess.

_Well, well Mister Spock it seems you really do care about friendship,_ Jim thought as he watched their comfortable interaction. Jim brought his thoughts back to his original reason to looking over at Spock in the first place and got back to business. First, he needed to know exactly how much time he had.

"Sulu, what is our ETA?" Kirk asked

"Eight hours and thirty three minutes sir,"

Jim was hoping for a shorter time frame, he hated waiting for the unknown, especially when there was little else that could be done to prepare for it. He had to wait before he could plan anything until they communicated with the science vessel. This was _their_ territory. Jim still didn't know why the Enterprise was even involved. His guess would be protection. But from what or who Jim wondered? It was highly unusual to not give a heads up about what they were going to face. When Jim brought this up to Starfleet Command the condescending Admiral just told him that they would receive further orders once the Enterprise arrived at the given coordinates. Jim did not like the idea of sending his ship and people into a dangerous situation unprepared. His crew was his responsibility and Jim wanted them all to come home at the end. Despite the fact that Spock's reports on the planet made it seem safe enough, he still didn't like it. The atmosphere was similar to earth and had very little animal life to speak of.

_Am I overreacting to this situation? I mean this is the first mission where things have been a little on the secretive side. Perhaps it was for their safety? Being an inexperienced Captain sucks!__ Well, there is one member of this crew who is not inexperienced, and I need him_ Jim thought as he tightened his lips and straightened his posture in agitation.

"Mr. Spock, do you have a minute?" Jim asked as he spun his chair around to look at Spock. Spock politely finished his conversation with Lieutenant Uhura before giving Jim his attention.

"Of course Captain," Spock replied tilting his head slightly.

_Huh, Spock only does that when something intrigues him and the word fascinating is coming in the not too distant future. I wonder, does this mean talking to me is intriguing to Spock? Ok, this __is __weird, why am I even noticing stuff like this, I don't watch Spock that much do I?_ Jim thought bewildered as he stood up and walked over to Spock so that conversation would be easier. Jim collected him self and forced him self to be focused on the job at hand.

"What do you think about Starfleet Command sending us to help in what is clearly the science vessels line of work?" Jim asked his tone now serious.

"There is not enough relevant data to give a precise answer," Spock replied. Jim was expecting this response so he went in for another try.

"Do you have any speculations or theories Mr. Spock?"

"You want me to 'guess' Captain?" Spock replied. As Jim suspected it would, Spock's eyebrow shot up.

"Yes, I want you to guess. It is a useful skill to learn. It is after all how I beat your enormous intellect at chess. I guessed what your 'logical' move would be and mess it up with my human and not at all logical chaos," Jim replied with a grin.

Spock's lips rose ever so slightly, almost too quick and subtle to be seen. Jim however _did_ see it. He suddenly felt a powerful warmth flow through him. It was a smile, or Spock's emotionally suppressed version of a smile. Not only that, but Jim was the cause. His breathing quickened a little as he awaited Spock's response. Jim was also brought to the realization they were leaning in quite close to each other now. Spock's high body heat radiated towards Jim like a furnace and his scent of spice was heavy in Jim's nostrils.

"Indeed, I find your strategy illogical and inefficient but also …fascinating," Spock replied as his eye lifted to Jim's. Spock's expression was neutral as ever but his dark eyes betrayed the warmth and amusement smoldering beneath. Spock looked away when he realized he had been staring too long.

Jim didn't quite know how to respond to Spock's statement. His mind reeled at the possibilities as he stood there for a moment staring at Spock and put his hands through his hair as he always did when he was nervous.

_Why do I get the feeling I have been insulted and praised at the same time? Damn, Spock was good at that_.

Spock's sudden informal manner was also more than unexpected. Jim liked it. Now if only the stubborn Vulcan would call me Jim, he thought. Jim knew that it would happen eventually because when he was determined, he always got what he wanted. It would be no different than when he against all odds retrieved his underwear from his stalker in high school, he would not accept defeat now either.

"In that case Captain, my speculation on the matter is that we are to assist in some sort of rescue or dissipate some type of hostile situation that has occurred," Spock said finally answering Jim's question.

'Yeah that's what I thought too. I just don't like being kept in the dark," Jim said bitterly with a sigh, gaining his coherency again.

"It is odd behavior by Starfleet Command. Is there anything else Captain?" Spock enquired.

"No that's all Mr. Spock, thank you," Jim said and he made his way back over to his chair. Spock then made his way back to his own station.

Jim saw Bones give Jim a questioning look as he stood by the command chair. Jim realized suddenly that his whole conversation with Spock had been watched very carefully by his Chief medical officer. This made him uncomfortable.

_This is ridiculous, what the hell was that look for Bones, it's not like we were talking about anything inappropriate_, Jim thought to himself wishing he could yell it to his friend. However, being on the bridge and being captain had its drawbacks. Jim took a deep breath to remain calm.

_I need to just to put the whole thing out of my mind. A close conversation with my first officer shouldn't distract me in such a way, Jim thought with determination._

* * *

After the Alpha shift was over Spock and Jim made their way from the turbo lift to sickbay. Spock was rigid, and didn't walk in his normal pace. Jim knew he just as thrilled by the idea of going to Sickbay as he was.

"Sorry to do this to you Spock but Bones did have a point after all," Jim said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"No need to apologize Captain. A physical has to be done within the next four point three hours to meet Starfleet regulation," Spock replied staring at the floor.

"Oh good grief you two, am I really that bad? Do I smell of rotten eggs in sickbay or something?" Bones asked as he threw his arms up in frustration.

"No bones, it's not you, it just being poked and prodded in general we don't like," Jim answered not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings. It was the truth… mostly.

"Doctor, I am Vulcan, and as such am very in tuned with my body. I assure you I am in perfect health," Spock explained as he put his hands behind his back.

"Yeah so you've told me before but how am I suppose to learn about your green blooded backwards physiology if I don't study it for my self?" Bones asked his voice raising a little.

"I am not a specimen to be studied doctor," Spock protested calmly. His dark eyes slowly looked over at Bones with a hint of challenge in them.

Jim had a feeling that Bones was about to beg to differ on that point so he decided to step in. He put a hand on each of his friends arm to distract them.

"Let's just get this over with you two," Jim said shaking his head as they entered sickbay.

A few hours and a couple of exhausting test and hypo sprays later, Jim was sitting in Bone's office nursing his promised drink. Spock left as soon as the doctor released him to go back to the bridge.

"So when did you and the pointy eared computer get so friendly?" Bones asked abruptly taking a swig of his own brandy.

"Jealous Bones?" Jim replied with his large self assured grin on his face.

"No but it got me curious. One minute I have to keep him from killing you, the next you're all 'buddy buddy' in a corner talking to him like you've known him forever," Bones said as he sat down his now empty glass.

"We play chess together, I guess that helped. We had to learn to get along to work together Bones," Jim said a little defensively. He didn't want to have to explain his motives for being friends with someone.

"Now don't get all fired up, I was just making an observation. If you want to be friends with Spock that's your business, I just don't get it is all. You two are like night and day."

Jim was spared the rest of the uncomfortable conversation by the whistle of the Comm.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk, we are closing in on our destination," Uhura sent over the Comm. Jim got up and pressed the button to respond.

"Kirk here, Acknowledged, on my way."

"Bye Bones," Jim said and with a wave left sickbay.

"Spock, status report," Jim ordered as he entered the bridge and took the command chair from his first officer.

"The Science Vessel USS Artimus has opened communications and wait to speak to you Captain," Spock reported as he stood beside the command chair.

"On screen"

Immediately a bright red headed woman with freckles appeared on the view screen. Her hair was tumbled and her uniform was in need of washing.

"Captain Kirk, I appreciate your prompt arrival. I am sure you're wondering why you have been asked to come here. It seems that this planet has some new and will soon to be quite valuable materials. We don't know what we are dealing with yet but we are attempting to find out. The planet is devoid of sentient life as far as we can tell. Your job captain is to provide man power and protection. I am certain I do not have to tell you how much the some other of the races would like to get their hands on these materials. Also, I was made aware that Commander Spock is your second in command and science officer, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct" Jim confirmed coolly his eyes narrowing a little. This woman gave Jim the creeps and it had nothing to do with her racist language. There was nothing in her outwardappearance that would make him feel this way. Perhaps it was the secretive guise this mission had over it as a whole, Jim didn't know. He _did_ know that there was more to this than what this captain was telling him.

"Good, he will be a tremendous help to our science team. Please have your self and Commander Spock along with an away team beam down the planet at the coordinates sent to you by our ships computer, Captain O'Neil out."

Jim did not like this at all, it was against protocol for both he and Spock to be a part of the away mission when there was a potential danger to the ship.

"This is most irregular Captain," Spock said voicing what Jim was thinking.

"That it is Mr. Spock, and I intend to get to the bottom of it" Jim replied with confidence, as if by his will alone he could unravel this mystery. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing and he did _not _want to send Spock or any other of his crew to the planet. That didn't change the fact that he had to which made him all the more frustrated.

"Uhura, contact Starfleet Command and tell them what Captain O'Neil has suggested. Ask them for confirmation of their orders."

Uhura's normally confident face went from confused to thoughtful within a seconds time.

"Aye Sir," Uhura said and turned around to implement the order.

"Mr. Spock, get your team together and report to the transporter room, and… take your time." Jim commanded with more confidence than he felt. Spock only tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in response. Jim could almost here the unspoken 'Indeed'. Jim grinned as he watched Spock leave the bridge.

* * *

The transporter room was filled with ten scientist, Spock, and Scotty when Jim walked in. Jim nearly snickered as he saw that the away team stood at attention as Spock was relaying their orders to them. Jim watched the whole thing with interest. Spock paced with his hands behind his back as he addressed the crew.

"Your orders are to beam down to the planet surface for scientific research of unknown and possibly dangerous materials. You are to keep in contact at all times and travel in teams of two or more. Are there any questions?" Spock asked as he scanned his team with his sharp hawk like eyes. There was silence, the team just stood up straight and looked dead ahead. Jim had to admit, Spock had his scientist well trained for such a short amount of time working with them.

As Jim leaned against the wall with his hands wrapped around his chest, he realized that he liked to see Spock using his authority. It made Jim feel secure in a way. Jim knew that his inexperience would not harm his crew or his ship as long as Spock was by his side. This was not yet proven of course but Jim couldn't shake the feeling that it was the way things were suppose to be. Of course Jim realized that they had only begun hanging out outside of the bridge over the past month. They could hardly be considered good friends yet. However, his thoughts were always traveling to Spock and how to get him to be more open towards him. Jim liked a challenge, and trying to be friends with Spock was definitely that.

Spock looked expectantly at Jim to see if he had anything to add.

"Thank you Mr. Spock," Jim tore his eyes away from his first officer and faced his awaiting team.

"I expect every member of the away team to be careful and alert. Your safety and the safety of your fellow crewmen are your first priority, is that understood?" Jim said with his newly acquired command tone. His face now serious and stern as a captain's should be while giving important orders.

"Aye Sir" His team responded in unison. Jim smiled as he felt a wave of the control freak within him surface.

_I love my Job _Jim thought grinning wildly within.

Jim then went to the comm, and turned it on.

"Kirk to the bridge,"

"Bridge here captain," Uhura replied

"Any word from Starfleet Command?" Jim asked hopefully.

"It just came in sir. They only repeated their previous orders," Uhura replied.

"Thank you Lieutenant, Kirk out," Jim's fingers turned off the comm. briskly in agitation. There was no way around it, he had to follow orders.

"Alright, we know what we have to do, let's get down there and do our job." Jim said with as much enthusiasm as he could conjure.

"Scotty you have the Con, Energize," Jim commanded his chief Engineer.

"Aye Sir"

After a few moments Jim felt the familiar tingling sensation and saw the bright light that told him he was on his way to the planet surface.


End file.
